Something Sacred
by MoonlightatDusk
Summary: Puck has gotten the wrong idea of what a kiss really is. He loves Finn, right? And a kiss is the only way to show your love, right? Well, that's what Puck thinks and he goes for it! Finn/Puck innocent kiss


**Hello there! Well this is a Pinn story. Puck's mom is not too keen on the way to explain a kiss to seven year old Puck... And so, Puck decides that his relationship with Finn is kiss-worthy! Enjoy! Not betaed, but hopefully good enough!**

Thunder roared outside, lightning ignited the room in striking blue light. Two eyes stared from under the cover, tiny fingers clutching at the sheets in an effort to hide away from the storm just outside his window.

Puck shuddered silently under the covers. He was absolutely terrified of storms. Being seven, storms and the possibility of his house being lifted into the sky like in the Wizard of Oz was the greatest of his worries. Small tears formed in the tan boy's eyes, as his shaking hand reached for the moon-shaped lantern on his desk. However, not even the dim light from the smiling moon with deep blue eyes was enough to comfort the frightened child.

"What if that tree falls on me?" Puck's eyes widened at the possibility, and his head, once again, ducked under his superman blanket.

From somewhere in the apartment, the muffled sound of a television could be heard. Puck concluded that his mom was still up watching one of those super sappy, disgusting romantic movies. Slowly, the scared boy lowered his blanket and shifted in bed. He sat up, and lowered himself onto the floor.

"M-m-mom?" Puck's voice was a bit strained, as he practically ran out of his room into the hall.

Puck walked down the hall, fully awake and uncomfortable, his eyes darting as more blue flashes illuminated the halls.

As Puck descended down the stairs, he could hear the mumbles coming from the TV clearer. The short boy rolled his eyes and made a gag noise. Of course. It was another lovey-dovey drama. On the screen, a man and a woman were crying under the rain, with a man clutching onto her as desperately as if she was the last bag of chips on the planet.

Unconsciously, Puck said "Yuck," rather loudly, sticking out his tongue.

A brown haired woman looked up from the couch where she was sitting., and smiled at the boy with the crinkled face.

"Noah," she breathed quietly, and smiled at her son.

The boy at the top of the stairs, waved unsurely to his mother. Her face had a blue tint from the movie that was on.

"I couldn't sleep," Puck said simply, trying to not sound as scared as he was.

The warm-looking woman patted a seat on the couch, right next to her. The boy in the blue pajamas dashed down the stairs, and took his place next to his mother. He snuggled into her, and turned his attention to the screen. The couple was sharing a passionate, tongue and all, kiss.

"What are they _doing_," shuddered Puck and looked up at his mom.

"Kissing," his mother giggled lightly, and smiled at her son.

"Whhaat?" Puck never heard of the term "kissing". What a gross activity to participate in!

"It's what you do when you love someone very, _very_ much. It's not _that_ gross, dear," his mother turned her attention back to the screen, and hugged her son to her, tightly.

"Oh, I know what love is, mom," smiled Puck, now understanding the controversial activity as something wonderful.

"I'm sure you do," his mother chuckled.

Of course, the at-ease mom forgot to tell her son the difference between lover's love and friendship love…

Puck was lucky, and proud. He was almost bursting with confidence that a guy like Finn was his best friend. Puck really liked Puck…no, like wasn't even close to what he felt for Finn. Puck nearly worshipped Finn. He was just so…tall, and nice,…but mostly incredibly tall. He was like a Frankenstein, but better looking.

Puck was almost sure that he loved Finn. After a _very _long and tiring, at least that's how the dark-skinned boy saw it, lecture about the power and meaning of love. And he swore to God, he _got it_. The graphic descriptions of what a kiss was were too much for Puck. Not to get the wrong idea…His mother wasn't an idiot. She didn't go all out on her explanation, but for Puck's tiny, immature brain, it was too much to take in.

From what he understood, when you love someone, you have to kiss him or her so they know what you truly feel. And Puck wasn't stupid. He _saw, _with his own eyes, what a kiss was. Basically, you try and eat the other mouth, but you do _not_ bite them with your teeth, cause that just hurts. Your tongues were involved, from the looks of it… While at first sight, it had looked quite sickening, you know, having somebody's tongue in your mouth and all. However, the more Puck thought about it, the more he relaxed. If that was the only way that he could show the tall boy that he was someone special to Puck, then be it. Small butterflies rose, teasing Puck's stomach with their fluttering wings. He hoped that Finn wouldn't think he was disgusting after this. After all, Finn wasn't the brightest in the bunch, and he might not have known about "kissing".

Finn was standing at the ice cream truck; ready to indulge in the fatty food, he stretched his tiny hand out to grab the dripping cone. When Finn slammed the two dollars onto the ice-cream man's hand, he walked away, feeling like a total bad-ass. Not that he knew that word….

Puck was hurrying along the paved sidewalk, his hands jammed tightly into his pockets. But what if Finn didn't feel the same? He knew Finn since they were five, and he was pretty sure that two years of friendship were enough to be sure if you really love a person. But then again, Finn was a special case. He was _really_ stupid. Like, incredibly. But that didn't really matter. Because as far as Puck was concerned, Finn could pound anyone into the ground, and he didn't need a lot of brains for that. That was one other thing that was awesome about Finn. He was like a Hulk, but not really muscular. Puck felt a warmth spread through his body, as he thought about his "bestest friend in the whole world."

He was hurrying to Finn's house, keeping his eyes in the ground, when a stranger bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going, wimp," growled a tall boy, about 13 years of age.

Puck looked up and shot him the best "I'm gonna kick your butt" glare that he could manage. The larger boy only laughed, and took a step closer to Puck. He raised his fist at Puck, who cowarded and sunk down.

"I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean it!" He felt his whole body tremble and thought his legs would collapse from under him. _Please God, don't make me pee my pants in front of him!_

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it," mocked the boy, starring down at the weaker boy.

"I don't have any money," cried Puck, scarred to run from the tall, dark haired boy.

"Cool Mohawk," he spat, making Puck wince.

"Th-thanks," muttered Puck and looked around. No one was nearby.

"Dude! Get away from him," came a weak exclamation from somewhere.

Puck turned around, and saw a tall, brown-haired, lean boy running towards them at full speed.

"Your boyfriend?" teased the bully, smirking at the sprinting, awkward-looking boy.

"My w-" Puck didn't have the chance to finish his question as a hand just big enough to grip his wrist pulled his away from the stranger.

His legs stumbled under him, as he ran and ran, away from the frightening teen. They didn't start running until he was out of sight. The two boys stopped, panting and using their knees for support.

"Finn?"

"Who…else," panted Finn, leaning his palms on his knees for support.

"Hey," smiled Puck, forgetting all about the little scenario in the alley.

"Hi? Dude, that was close!" Finn's eyes were still wide, like a deer in headlights.

"Yea…. I was just coming in to see you," Puck mumbled timidly, starring at his sneakers.

Finn, having calmed down from his encounter with Death, brushed himself off and cast his famous half-smile to his best friend.

"You're my best friend," Puck started unsure of himself.

"Mhhmm," Finn beamed at being called such an honorary name.

"You like me, right?" Puck kind of choked the last part out, the butterflies returning again to scrape at the walls of his stomach.

"Yes. A lot," assured him Finn, and put his hand on the shorter boy's shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, Puck started, "Well, yesterday I was talking to my mom yesterday. She was watching one of her yucky, sappy movies again," Finn made a "not again" face at the last part and Puck gave him an "I know right?" grimace, "and they were like smacking lips. And I ask-ked her about what they were doing. She said they were "kissing"."

"Kissing?" Finn cocked his head a bit, waiting for his friend to explain what the hell that word meant.

"Y-yea. I thought it was pretty gross. They were like touching lips and tongue," burst out Puck, wanting for Finn not to think he was a weirdo.

"Oh?" was all Finn asked and raised his eyebrows.

"I asked her what that was. She told me that those two people loved each other. Like, a lot. And that love is when you feel this warm and fuzzy feeling when you're with someone. So you show them that by kissing them," Puck said in a rush, and blushed deeply.

"Hmmm," Finn seemed deep in thought.

"IT'S NOT THAT DIFFICULT TO UNDERSTAND STUPID!" Puck was even redder.

"So what's this about?" Finn pressed Puck, looking him square in the eyes.

"Well, I really like you, Finn. I think that maybe, I love you. D-don't get creeped out…please," Puck lowered his head, his face a blazing tomato now.

"Maybe, I like you too? And of course I don't think you're weird! Puck, you're like… my brother or something! I think that…maybe I like you too. Maybe I love you. I do feel tingly and stuff around you. I'm always so excited to hang out with you," Finn was smiling genuinely, and kept himself in place even though he felt like jumping around and doing cartwheels.

"Really? Pheww. I was actually so nervous to tell you, I thought I was gonna puke. I really do love you, Finn," Noah's chocolate eyes bored into Finn's.

"I love you, Puck," Finn felt a pang in his heart as he whispered his confession.

Puck's hands were shaking. Finn actually loved him. Finn loved Puck. Shaking, Puck raised himself on his tiptoes, ready to commit the sacred act of friendship. The Mohawk's head rose, until it was centimeters away from Finn's. Could he really do this? The couple in the movie were a boy and a girl….

"It's okay," whispered Finn, flushed from the thought of what was about to happen.

"But-" Puck breathed, looking down at Finn's soft, pink lips.

"I'll still be your best friend. Even more. I don't mind. I want you to," whispered the abnormally tall seven-year-old, taking a hold of Puck's hand.

Puck gasped slightly, and shot a quick look down at their hands, small fingers intertwining with each other.

Finn just stared at him, a soft smile on his lips. Puck decided to make it quick. He didn't want to stretch it out for hours like those people on T.V. always did. He closed his eyes, and devoured both of Finn's lips in between his own. His cheeks automatically flushed a deep red, as he heard Finn breathe in sharply, and ran his tongue over the clasped lips once. The short boy pulled away just as suddenly as he attacked Finn's mouth.

"I-" Puck looked at Finn straight in the eyes.

_"Oh God! I messed this up so bad! That's not how it went! They like made a sandwich with their lips! I just-"_

"Wow," whispered Finn, breathless.

Finn was so tingly inside. The feeling of Puck's mouth capturing his lips whole was amazing. Puck must have really liked him as a friend! He felt so good knowing that his existence means so much to a friend. He felt so loved…from one simple kiss.

"I'm sorry. I took away your kiss-ginity," Puck mumbled looking down at his shoes, a single tear of shame falling down his cheek.

"My what?" Again, Finn wasn't the smartest…

"I heard it on a T.V. show," said Puck matter-of-factly, forgetting his sadness for a second, "and it means that I stole your first kiss and I made it suck!"

"No…well, yes you took my 'kiss-ginity'," the giant laughed at the funny-sounding word, "but you didn't suck. I think I know what 'kissing' is. I saw it too, on one T.V. show. I think I know how to do it," said Finn, smiling at his friend, an evil gleam in his eye.

Puck didn't have time to understand what the moron was babbling about, when Finn suddenly pressed his lips against Puck's, and ran his tongue along the bottom lip.

"Open up," Finn whispered hoarsely.

Feeling the wonderful sensation, Puck opened up, letting the other boy's tongue enter his mouth, slowly. Finn moved his lips, and molded them with Puck's immediately. His tongue explored the heated cave of Puck's mouth, while his lips tangled with Puck's. Their heated exchange didn't last long, however. Finn pulled away after a few seconds, and looked at his friend, beaming from ear to ear.

"What," panted Puck, "was that?"

"A kiss," giggled Finn.

"Wow. So…does this mean you'll always love me," Puck stammered, afraid of rejection.

"And you call me dumb! I'll always love you. Forever and ever and ever! If the world ends, I won't die until you die too," admitted Finn, smiling shyly at the boy.

"Wow...wanna go play x-box?" asked Puck, overwhelmed by the sudden warmth in his body.

"Totally," said Finn and started walking in the direction Puck's house.

"Can we…hold hands? I think that was my second favorite part," Puck whispered shyly.

Finn walked over to Puck, and took his hand in his. The two boys started walking, almost in silence along the paved road, as the autumn leaves swirled around them in the fall dance.

**The End! Hopefully you liked my fic! Please leave reviews! They inspire me to write! :)**


End file.
